


Cookies and Cream

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strippers, This Is Sad, it's great, reference to gay ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: The title makes me hungry. This is a sad turned happy oneshot. It’s Jason and Stephanie turned Stephpat. It includes another one of my original songs. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes me hungry. This is a sad turned happy oneshot. It’s Jason and Stephanie turned Stephpat. It includes another one of my original songs. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

Stephanie and Jason were the happiest couple alive. Or so it seemed. They did everything together, not caring about what other people thought.

_Remember when it was you and me._

_And nothing could ever come between,_

_The love we had for each other._

_When the sun went down,_

_We’d act like clowns,_

_Nothing ever mattered._

_But then it all changed._

Stephanie came up with plenty of analogies to show what her and Jason’s relationship was like. They were like pans and cakes. They were like ice and cream. They were like Spongebob and Patrick-if they were to be together in a romantic sense. You couldn’t have one without the other.

_I was the cookies, you were the cream._

_I was the ice cream, you were the . . . chocolate syrup._

_But now I’m alone, all on my own,_

_Trying to get over you._

Jason had been acting very . . . distant. He stayed out late at night, coming home drunk. He often had this perfume smell to him, which was strange, because Jason hated perfume. Finally, Steph had had enough and confronted him.

_You left me for a stripper in LA._

_You told we’d always stay the same._

_But the sweet talk was all lies._

_You ignored my pleas and cries._

_You told me I could . . . die._

Jason left Stephanie all alone, and she honestly didn’t know what to do. Even though he cheated on her, she couldn’t get over him. She still loved him in the depths of her heart even though she knew the feeling wasn’t mutual.

_I was the cookies, you were the cream._

_I was the ice cream, you were the . . . chocolate syrup._

_But now I’m alone, all on my own,_

_Trying to get over you._

One day, Stephanie was walking around town, tears rolling down her face. It had been two months, and the pain didn’t hurt any less.

“Hey, are you okay?” A guy asked her. He had warm, hazelnut brown eyes and soft, hazelnut brown hair. She shook her head, breaking down. He invited her to his house and took care of her. After a while, they developed feelings for each other, and this time, the feelings _were_ mutual.

It was Stephanie and Matthew against the world, and everyone was okay with that. They got married, had kids, and were happy and content being with each other.

_I got myself a new guy._

_My future’s looking, quite bright._

_I heard the stripper left you for, another man._

_But honestly, I could care less._

_I am the cookies, he is the cream._

_I am the ice cream, he is the . . . chocolate syrup._

_But now I’m not alone, not on my own,_

_I’m finally over you._

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Jason isn't like that, it was just for the purposes of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
